After the coup
by tearak
Summary: After the Green Rider; Zachary is tired of dealing with the aftermath of the coup, but a tour of the country sounds like a good reason to get out of the palace and you never know who he may meet
1. Planning the tour

Zachary sat with his elbows rested on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. It had been a long day and Lauren could tell he was feeling it as much as she was. Of course the King's duties weren't normally easy, but they had been particularly hard over the last few months. He had hardly had a 'normal' day since his brother's attempted coup. Ignoring the emotional aspects, they had needed to deal with the bodies from the attack at the Lost Lake as well as those in the throne room. They also had to make sure the country knew that Zachary held the throne although that message travelled fast along unofficial routes once it became known that Prince Amilton was dead.

There had also been the execution of Lord Mirwell. Lauren knew Zachary didn't agree with executions as he felt there were better ways to deal with problems, but he recognised there was no alternative in this case. Of course no had expected him to undertake it himself, but it was a good political decision if not emotional one. The other Lord Governors would remember that incident if they ever thought about dethroning Zachary; Lauren wondered if it would have stopped Lord Mirwell if he'd known what Zachary was capable of.

Finally, the last petitioner was out of the throne room and they could all relax. Zachary was out of his silver fillet and royal mantle almost as soon as the doors were shut and was walking up the room stretching his shoulders. A quick glance out of the window showed it was already getting dark so there was no chance of some exercise outside.

He turned to look at his advisors with a raised eyebrow that clearly said he would appreciate no more work today. Lauren turn to look at Castellan Sperran with a look of encouragement. He was still finding he way in the new role and asked Lauren's advise earlier in the day whether he should raise the matter and obviously her support had not made him feel any braver about raising it.

"Well, if that is all for today I think we should all go and find some food" Zachary said as he started turning to his private entrance.

Lauren coughed, making him turn and look at her, "Was there anything else Captain Mapstone?" he asked

"No sire", she said in a tone that clearly implied yes and gave a slight nod in the direction of the Castellan.

"Sperran, perhaps you have something to say?"

"Yes, Your majesty, Well … in a few months … it's time for the tour" he mumbled with a gulp

Zachary paused to think about this and then smiled, "Yes, of course you are correct Sperran. Yes, I think it is a good time to tour the kingdom, lets make sure the message is out that Amilton's coup has failed and check up some of those Lord Governors. I'll leave you to make the plans, my only requirement is we travel to Mirwell to check up on Lord Timas."


	2. Approaching Selium

After the coup chapter 2

Zachary sighed as they approached Selium. They had ridden all day, as well as the previous two days and he was looking forward to a hot bath and a real bed. But he also knew this was the last stop on his tour, he'd soon be back at Sacor City far too soon for his liking as he frequently found life there too confining due to all the carefully arranged meetings.

His horse stumbled on the uneven road and he smiled to himself as he thought back to Rider G'ladheon's opinion on the North Road, "it's in terrible condition. How do you expect healthy commerce up north when merchant trains can hardly make it down the road?" He'd seen the North Road earlier on his tour and had to completely agree with her view.

Unconsciously his hands tightened on the reins as he remembered she was not Rider G'ladheon, she was Karigan G'ladheon of Clan G'ladheon and was probably busy in Corsa helping her father prepare their caravan trains ready to go out in Spring. Even though she'd only been around a short time, her unpredictably had certainly interrupted and brightened up the predictability of his days.

Zachary looked across at Captain Mapstone who rode next to him with symphony, he knew she was also disappointed that Karigan had not joined the Green Riders; it wasn't just because their numbers were low, he knew Lauren had sense there was something special about Karigan as well.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Timas strutted across the classroom, "Of course, as Lord Govenor of Mirwell, I will have a personal meeting with King Zachary. He wrote specifically to Mirwell to request a meeting, but he has changed his plans especially to visit me here. Dean Geyer should be thanking me to have brought such an honour on the school."

Karigan had looked up from her notes and glanced at Tomas when he mentioned Zachary's name. She'd been so involved in her revision that she hadn't heard everything he'd said apart from he was meeting King Zachary; was that here at the school? Of course she'd heard the King was visiting Selium, but hadn't paid any attention to the plans because she wasn't involved in them.

If he was here at the school, maybe she'd see Captain Mapstone; no wait was that a good thing? Karigan gave a small grimace as she remembered the hoof beat she sometimes heard in her dreams, would Captain Mapstone just undo all her work in ignoring them?

Karigan looked around the room at her classmates hanging on Timas' every word. She wondered what their reactions would be if they really knew what had happened when she ran away from school. Of course, they all knew she'd gone to Sacor City, had been present during Prince Amilton's coup and had been invited to return to school after the Dean received a note from the palace with the royal mark. However, she knew that none of them thought she'd actually met the King.

She was glad everyone was so focussed on Timas because she couldn't help but blush slightly when she thought about Zachary. No Zing Zachary. She hadn't thought she'd see him again, but if he was coming here to the school …

AN: there maybe a longer delay for chapter 3 because I can't decide who should meet Karigan first so I may try a few scenarios. Do you have any preferences?


	3. Meeting the King

Meeting the King

Karigan woke up feeling agitated. Since returning from Sacor city she'd been working hard on her studies, now she understood how knowledge could benefit her, but the hours she'd been putting in along with Timas' teasing from the previous day had got to her. She lay in her bed grumbling, "Only good enough to carry messages am I? I'd like to see him fight a swordmaster and walk through Heroes Avenues" Timas wouldn't openly attack her anymore, but he had made his dislike clear and the other aristocratic students had followed his example. Not that she wanted their company, of course, but she _really_ disliked their fawning behaviour now he was a Lord Govenor and was amazed and shocked that they could forget what his father had done, particularly as the classes in the school were now so much smaller.

What she needed was to get outside and clear her head. Fortunately Master Deleon, the riding instructor, allowed her to keep Condor in the school stables. Of course she'd got a lot of teasing when the others had first seen her horse, but that had soon stopped after they'd repeatedly outclassed all the other students in riding classes.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Karigan was surprised to hear someone else in the stables when she returned from her ride as most people should have been in classes. However, she guessed there were probably a few others, like her, who were tired of revising for exams and needed a break. She efficiently dealt with Condor and was leading him out to the paddock when she heard a voice from the back of the stables.

"I've been stood here watching you for at least 10 minutes, and I think it is time you stopped giving your horse attention and noticed me."

Karigan squinted into the back of the stables and saw a figure standing in gold and red.

"Alton?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Or are you Lord Alton today?" as she looked up and down his fine outfit and subconsciously tried to smooth down the creases in her riding clothes.

"Hello Kari. Its good to see you again." Alton replied as he approached, getting a better look at her as he walked into the light; riding was certainly a flattering hobby for her as it lit up her eyes and put a sensual blush on her cheeks. Alton switched to his usual smooth speech, "Today, I'm slightly Rider D'yer, but mostly Lord Alton. I've come to do some research in the library here."

"So how does it go at the wall?"

"Well, if you are done with Condor why don't I tell you as we walk; not that there is a lot to say" he finished sadly.

They walked Condor to the paddock and continued through the grounds as Alton updated her with what was going on at the wall. She was so focussed on him and what he said that she didn't notice the appreciative looks Alton was getting from the female students they passed.

"And that is where we are" Alton concluded, "Now on to happier times; you haven't met many of the other riders and there are a few here in Selium so why don't you join us for dinner at the Harp and Drum tonight?"

Karigan laughed, "Alton I'm not a Rider. I'm a school girl who has her final exams in a few days. I don't think I'll be allowed out."

Alton held her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please Karigan, please join us." His face changed as he smiled and raised an eyebrow, "how could the Dean turn down a request from the ever to so aristocratic Lord Alton."

Karigan smiled and gave a slight bow, "If Lord Alton is able to achieve my freedom for the night then the sub-chief of Clan G'ladheon would be delighted to accept." She looked at him seriously, "but no late night and no drinking."

"I will do my best to protect you from the bad influence of my colleagues." He finished getting a laugh from Karigan as they turned into the school hall.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Zachary sat in the school hall waiting for the new Lord Mirwell to attend him. He wanted this first meeting to be as informal as possible so it was just him and his weapons in this overly large room. It appeared the Dean wanted to make him feel comfortable by recreating a throne room in the school. Zachary smiled to himself it was a relief that he hadn't gone as far as getting a throne and dais.

The school bells rang signalling that Lord Mirwell was now too late for it to be an accident. Hmm was he so like his father he was trying to prove a point or was he just a forgetful schoolboy? Perhaps he needed to think of something to put the boy in his place. Damn why did he not have any of his advisors with him. He pondered whether he should start an 'important' conversation with one of his weapons.

The door opened and Timas walked in. Zachary looked him over trying to see his father in him and any sign of defiance. He waited for the Lord Govenor to walk the length of the hall and bow to him before he stood up to great him.

"Lord Mirwell. I was very pleased to hear you were continuing your studies before returning home."

Timas was about to respond when the hall door opened. Zachary looked up and saw Alton walk in; just the type of diversion he needed to put Timas in his place. Zachary turned to the door and started walking towards Alton.

"Lord Alton. It is good to see you again. I heard you maybe stopping here while I was visiting; I'm glad it's worked out that way."

Zachary turned to see the person walking next to Alton and almost took a step backwards as his saw the face of Karigan, still flushed from her ride.

"And Rider G'ladheon. I was not expecting to see you. In fact, I thought you weren't coming back to this place."

"Your Excellency" Karigan managed to get out in a confused manner as she bowed and blushed more deeply. "I'm sorry for the interruption I did not know you were here."


	4. Preparing for a night out

Preparing for a night out

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. This chapter was meant to include dinner in the inn, but I've got stuck so I've decided to post what I've done and hope I get inspiration.

Timas wasn't sure what he was meant to do; his father had not prepared him for this type of situation. Should he remain where he was or should he follow the King? He had just about decided to stay where he was when the King interrupted his thoughts.

"And Rider G'ladheon. I was not expecting to see you. In fact, I thought you weren't coming back to this place."

Timas looked over at the group by the door in amazement. The King recognised her, but it was more than that, he obviously knew something about her returning to school. He suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed; but as his father had trained him he hid all of those emotions under the appearance of pride as he approached the group.

"Ahh, Lord Alton, have you met the new Lord Governor of Mirwell?" Alton bowed in his direction as the King continued "and Rider G'ladheon, you obviously know Lord Mirwell."

There was something in the King's tone of voice that made Timas look at him, and although there was no emotion on the King's face he could see that Karigan had blushed even further and was looking at the floor and that Lord Alton was now looking at him more intently with a look of amusement on his face. They both knew. Or at least Lord Alton knew he'd beaten by a girl, the King's comment was probably just in reference to the fact they were at school together.

"Sire, I was under the impression that we were meeting now." He said pulling Zachary's attention away from Alton and Karigan.

The King looked at him for a moment before responding in a very dry tone, "And I was under the impression that we were meeting at 10 bells." There was a pause before he continued; "Lord Alton has arrived on a matter of high importance, but hopefully there will still be time for our meeting afterwards."

"Your Excellency, I actually have nothing new to tell you at the moment, I simply wished to announce my arrival. I will start my research in the library and leave you to your meeting with Lord Mirwell," Alton said with a slight bow to Timas. "I intend to be here for a few days."

"Perhaps both of you would like to join me for dinner?" The King said to Alton.

Timas felt a moment of excitement, he had not expected an invitation like that on his first meeting; wouldn't his friends be impressed? But then Alton replied

"I'm sorry Sire, but Rider G'ladheon has already agreed to join me for dinner; with the other riders."

Timas looked at the King expecting him to correct Alton's presumption about who was included in the invitation and was surprised to see instead a moment of disappointment on his face, it was so quick he wondered if he'd actually seen it.

"Of course, Lord Alton. It is important she meets the other Riders"

"And I would like to remind you both, that I am not Rider G'ladheon. Once my examinations are finished I will join my father as a merchant, and I must go and prepare for those examinations." After her sudden outburst Karigan turned and walked straight out of the hall.

Timas, could not believe what he was seeing. Karigan, merchant Karigan had been invited to dinner with the King, had turned it down due to an invitation with the heir to the D'yer clan and had walked out on the King after almost shouting at him without any bow or leave taking. And the King and Lord Alton were both just looking amused at the door behind her. What was going on? What was so special about Karigan? Surely the rumours couldn't be true, had she'd really saved the King's life? He was so busy with his own thoughts that he missed the King put his hand on Alton's arm and say

"Alton, make sure she gets back safely"

"Of course, Sire."

***** ***** ***** ****** *****

Karigan stood in her dormitory looking at her clothes. What was she going to wear tonight? She didn't think her school uniform or her usual elegant dresses were appropriate. Looking at her wardrobe so closely she was surprised to see the proportion of green clothes had grown slightly, but she was sure that was just a coincidence.

She'd been busy working since her meeting with Alton so had not seen any of her classmates. As the majority of them usually ignore her she was surprised when a group approached her in the dormitory and started asking questions,

"Is it true, that was the heir to Lord D'yer you were walking with earlier?"

"Has he asked you out to dinner?"

"Is the Dean allowing you out with a man without your father's permission?"

"What are you wearing?"

"He was _so _good looking, and his clothes were very fine."

Karigan, turned to look at the group of girls with a sigh. How did she explain this? She really didn't want to go into the details of her Rider exploits with anyone and particularly not with these girls. Besides, she knew they were interested in Alton and not her, but she smiled to herself as she realised they were only confirming her suspicions that the aristocratic girls at school would like him.

"Yes I was talking to Lord Alton, heir to the D'yer Clan earlier and he has invited me to have dinner with some of the people I met in Sacor city, including a Captain in the King's service."

"You met Lord Alton last summer?" they asked in amazement,

"Yes" was her simple reply as she returned to look at her wardrobe.

"What's he like?"

"Is he betrothed?"  
"Does he ride in a carriage every day?"

"hmm," Karigan replied as she took out a simple skirt and white blouse, "On the few occasions that we met he was always very polite and friendly to me and he did suggest his family were looking for him to marry so I assume he isn't currently betrothed."

That was obviously what the girls wanted to hear as they started giggling and talking amongst themselves how they would like to meet him and how they would impress him. Wouldn't their families be impressed that he and the King were both staying in the school, and their sisters would be so jealous, especially if they got to met either of them. Karigan couldn't help smiling to herself as she wondered what their reaction would be if they knew the King had invited her to dinner. She was glad they were all distracted so had not asked why Alton was taking her to dinner or if she could introduce them, but maybe they weren't so desperate to ask for the assistance of a merchant.

She turned to look in the mirror and was surprised to see the Green Rider brooch attached to her purple jacket, she did not remember attaching it. Oh well it could stay there as it was probably appropriate this evening.

"Is that what you're wearing?" one of the girls asked with amazement in her voice, "do you not think you should be wearing a silk or satin dress?"

Karigan shrugged, "I am only going to the Drum and Harp."

"No, you are going to the Drum and Harp with the heir to the D'yer clan"

"I am having dinner with several people who have been travelling for days. I think I would be over dressed in silks or satins. I'm sure Lord Alton only invited me as we met as he was walking to the library" Karigan replied keeping to herself that he had in fact been waiting in the stables for her.

"But that is a riding skirt"

Karigan looked down at the skirt, yes she guess it was a skirt for riding side saddle, but as she'd never mastered that technique she hadn't had a reason to wear it, "Well then, I'm sure my dinner partners will appreciate it even more."

She took one more look at herself and was satisfied she wouldn't stand out in the inn and that apart from the brooch she did not look like a Green Rider.

***** ***** ***** *****

When Karigan entered the inn she couldn't see Alton, Captain Mapstone or any other person wearing green. Had there been a mistake?


	5. Out with the riders

Out with the riders

It didn't take long to find the other riders in an upstairs room; all she had to do was follow the noise. After some initial awkwardness meeting Captain Mapstone again, and the other riders, most of them for the first time, Karigan had an enjoyable evening. It felt good to belong; it wasn't something she often felt at school despite Estral's connections. The bonds were similar to those developed by merchants groups while travelling with caravans; the bonds of people with shared experiences. Of course, all the riders knew about Karigan's experiences as a rider, but were happy to tell their tales as well as ask her questions.

Karign knew she was leaving the meal early (she did have exams after all) so was surprised when Alton stood to escort her back to school. However, the surprise soon turned to embarrassment as she heard the merrier riders teasing him; she quickly headed to the door not looking at anyone. Just as she was leaving the room she heard Alton calming saying in his Lord D'yer voice, "This is at the King's request, as he is concerned about the safety of all his riders." After a momentary pause he added with humour, "If we weren't staying in the same inn he'd probably ask me to make sure you got to bed alright. But maybe if I find you under the table later I'll help you anyway."

Karigan didn't wait to hear the response, but walked into the cool air and let her mind wonder, "What was the King doing asking Alton to look after her? What did he think happened when she wasn't in Selium?" Despite the air she couldn't stop her body's reaction and flush soon graced her cheeks.

The short walk did little to cool Karigan's cheeks and provided something for the spectators to wonder at. The girls leaned out of their windows, giggling at Alton's looks, posture and clothes, while planning in their heads how they were going to win him from Karigan. Timas stood in a shadowed doorway staring at Karigan, if Lord Alton was willing to spend time with her perhaps there was something more to the merchant than he'd previously thought; she certainly wasn't bad looking.

Zachary drummed his fingers on the windowsill, watching; enjoying the beauty of Karigan so relaxed, and that blush. The blush made so many thoughts go through his head (and body), but his fingers tensed as he thought what may have happened to cause it. He didn't like seeing Alton so close talking to her in a manner he would never be able. Maybe he should send Alton away; but what difference would it make, really? He turned away as he saw Alton bend his head and kiss the back of the Karigan's hand in farewell.


End file.
